Still Our Little Princess
by SallyBally1994
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a 2 and a half year daughter with another baby on the way soon, will Lilly still be their little princess? Will a heart to heart with her mommy and daddy make her feel better?


Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, it's plot or any of its characters. 

(I can still dream though!)

Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a 2 and a half year daughter with another baby on the way soon, will Lilly still be their little princess? Will a heart to heart with her mommy and daddy make her feel better?

_____________________________________________________________________

(Troy's POV)

Everyone was gathered in our house for Gabriella's baby shower, all the people were crowded around in the living room fawning over my eight and a half month pregnant wife, I could barley get through to see her.

"I'll just leave you all to it then?" I mumbled under my breath to no one in particular.

I looked around to find my two and a half year daughter Lilly, just to see if she was okay. She had been acting a little bit weird lately but also things have been a litlle bit hectic and I was planning to talk to her about her, I hated seeing my litlle princess upset.

I couldn't see her anywere I thought she might be in her room playing with some of her dollies, so that's exactly were I went to look. As I reached her door I could hear her acting out the voices of all her teddys and dolls. I popped my head thought the door to see her on the floor with all her toys spread out in front of her.

She looed so cute, she had a little pair of jeans and a flowery shirt on with her long curly sandy blond hair falling over most of face, almost obscuring her bright blue eyes. She looked so much lik Gabby it was unreal, obviously as you an tell she my colour hair and my eyes. She was so beautiful little creature in the world; she was my world; the best thing that has ever happened to me. That's why like I said I hate seeing her upset, hurt, sad, in pain, anything like that.

"Hey Blue eyes, what you doing?" I asked her as she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hi daddy, I'm playing with dollies, you play?" she asked in her cute voice.

"Sure." I said, like I said I would do anything to see her happy.

Her face lit up as I said that.

"Who can I be?" I asked.

"You can be Teddy!" she said excitement.

For the nxt hour or so we played together, just the two of us. Until she finally spoke up.

"Why are all de people wif Mommy?" she asked.

"Well you know me and Mommy said the other day that lots of people were coming here?" I said.

"Yeah?" she answered more as a question.

"Well they're here to give the baby some presents" I told her.

"Why da baby get pwesents? The baby not here." She stated.

"Well…" I wasn't really sure how to answer that question.

"Do I get pwesent?" she said.

"Well baby, its just really only for the new baby." I answered unsure if it was the right thing to say.

"Oh…" she looked so disappointed. I hated it.

"But, how about we go downstairs and get you some ice cream, we wont tell mommy, yeah?"

"No thank you. I'm ok" she replied.

"Okay I think its time we had a little talk, mm?"

She just stared at me blankly for a moment.

"Listen baby, just because there will be a new baby soon doesn't mean we've forgotten about you, sweetheart. Okay?" As I said this I wrapped my arms around her tiny little body. She always loves cuddles from her Daddy.

But I was wrong, just as I wrapped my arms around her she tried to push me away with tears gathering in her eyes. Oh no I hate it when she cries, she only when she's hurt, she's definatly not a cry baby, nor does she ever cry wolf.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? I was starting to get worried.

She started crying harder now.

"You love the baby m..more dan me!" 

Oh god, she really thinks that? I hate seeing her like this.

(Gabriella's POV)

I was starting to get sick of this; for one I heard it all before when I was pregnant with Lilly; two people wont shut up giving me advice and tips, like I've not already had a baby; and three I'm eight and a half months pregnant in the middle of summer, as big as a house, people crowding around me that keep touching my stomach and I'm all hot and bothered which is really starting to annoy me added with all of the above, I just wanna scream!

I need to get out of here for a few minutes, I look round to try and find Troy, but I can't see him anywhere.

"Excuse me for one second please." I say as I get up to go look for my husband and Lilly, come to think of it I haven't heard a peep out of her all day since everyone came.

I walked up the stairs looking for them, then it came to me they must be together in Lilly's room. As I approached the door I swear I can hear Lilly crying.

As I walked in her room I could see Lilly sitting on the floor about a meter away from Troy who had very shocked look on his face.

"What's happened in here?" I asked startled by the scene in front of me.

"Lilly's upset and she wont let me give her a cuddle!" Said Troy, he really did sound and look genuinely hurt.

I walked over to Lilly, cradling my big stomach, and knelt down beside her as best as I could.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her.

"You and Daddy and Paw Paw and Nana and Ganma love the baby more than me!" By now Lilly was sobbing into her knees.

As she said I sat next to Troy who wrapped one of his arms around my waist and started rubbing my big belly. And I pulled Lilly as close to me as I could.

"Hey listen, listen to me there is nobody else in the whole entire world we love more than you." I said trying to calm her down a litlle bit.

"Mommy's right Princess, you will aways be our little girl but when the baby does come things will be diferent around here but that doesn't mean we love you any less." Troy said as he started stroking her hair.

"Really?"

"Of course sweetie Daddy's right we will always love you and your new baby sister, and when the baby comes you will be her big sister and you'll need to look after her and love her." I said.

"Yeah you'll need to help Mommy look after her. Oww!" Troy said just as I nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't be such a wuss!" I said laughing as Troy gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I forgive you!" Troy said with a stupid grin on his face.

Just then Lilly started laughing.

"You feeling better now Blue eyes?" Troy asked her.

Lilly just nodded and snuggled into my chest and started sucking her thumb. Even though she was a Daddy's girl she still had that special place in her heart for her mommy.

Just then Troy spoke up, "You'll still be our little Princess." Then the kissed her on the head.

I smiled at the scene in front of me. I did have the best family in the world.

And Troy was right even though there is going to be another baby in our family Lilly would still be our little Princess but this way we would have two.

_____________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it. I was a bit nervous seeing as it's my first one but oh well constructive criticism is very welcome too!


End file.
